


the scientific term

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [7]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Baby Raptor, Big Brother Tyler, Chase Secretly Loves Cuddling, Dinolair, F/M, M/M, Team Baby Riley, Team Bonding, Team Mom Kendall, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Having fun?” Kendall asks.</p><p>“We’re bonding,” Tyler tells her.</p><p>“Yeah, over the fact you thought Riley was homeless,” Chase says.</p><p>or: Tyler worries over the team, there is a cuddle puddle, and Riley has a (ranger) cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the scientific term

**Author's Note:**

> 1). My best friend and I came up with the term "Dinolair" because Dino Thunder already claimed "Dinolab." Also, Dinolair sounds amazing.  
> 2). Casey is one of my favorite rangers of all time. I luffles him.  
> 3). MORE TEAM BONDING. I SHALL WRITE ALL OF THE TEAM BONDING AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME.  
> 4\. Takes place some time after "all souls are beautiful"

“Riley,” Tyler says one day, like something major has just occurred to him. “Where are you staying?”

This catches the attention of the three of the four other members of the team; it’s a slow day, one of their days off from work and no monster has come wreaking havoc so they’re all hanging out in Koda’s room in the Dinolair.

The blue ranger had laid his furs and pelts and blankets all over the floor, making one giant nest that they’re curled up in together. Koda’s fast asleep, but the rest of them are just resting together, reading or, in Shelby’s case, glued to their phones.

“What?” Riley asks, raising one eyebrow as he looks up from his book. He and Chase are laying next to each other, one of the black ranger’s arms serving as the baby of the team’s pillow.

“You came from your family’s ranch, which is where you lived. That’s too far a commute to go back and forth every day,” Tyler says, eyebrows pulling together.

“I have a cousin who lives nearby,” Riley says. “He teaches martial arts in the next town over, but he lives closer to Amber Beach.”

“You thought Riley was homeless?” Shelby asks her boyfriend, slightly amused.

“Well, I just,” Tyler’s cheeks go a little red. “Maybe.”

Whatever Riley’s about to say is cut off by Koda loudly snoring.

The green ranger laughs a little, and then turns back to Tyler. “It’s kinda touching you were worried about me.”

“You guys are my family,” The red ranger says. “I lost my dad, the only parent I ever knew, and my aunt and uncle are lovely but...it’s not the same as you guys.”

“Awww,” Shelby says, and presses a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek. “You are _so sweet_.”

“Oi,” Chase says lazily, a bit sleepily. “There is no snogging in the cuddle puddle.”

“Did you just say _cuddle puddle_?” Riley asks him, grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“S’the scientific term.”

“ _Cuddle. Puddle_.”

“You got a problem?” Chase cracks one eye open to stare at Riley, who smiles and reaches over to run his hand through the black ranger’s hair.

“You’re silly.”

“I’m not silly-” The brunette starts, but is cut off by coughing coming from the mouth of the cave.

“Having fun?” Kendall asks, holding a thick folder in her arms as she looks down, partly amused, partly exasperated, at her rangers.

“We’re bonding,” Tyler tells her.

“Yeah, over the fact you thought Riley was _homeless_ ,” Chase says, and Koda snores again.

“Let it go, Chase, let it go.”

Kendall raises one eyebrow, and looks at Shelby and Riley.

“Don’t bother asking,” The green ranger says.

“Come join us,” Shelby tells her, and pats the free space in between her and a soundly sleeping Koda.

“As much as I...appreciate the offer, I have things to do,” Their mentor says.

“Come on, doc,” Chase says, scooting a bit closer to Riley. “Take a break.”

“In the cuddle puddle,” The green ranger grins, then yelps when Chase playfully tickles his side.

“You two are sickening,” Tyler tells them.

“Says the guy who takes every opportunity he gets to make out with his girlfriend,” The black ranger says over Riley’s squeals.

“Come on, Miss Morgan,” Shelby says as Kendall continues to hover uncertainly above them. “We’ve got room for you.”

Kendall bites her lip, then shakes her head. “I really do have work to do,” She says, and then disappears back out into the main room.

“We’ll get her in here one day,” Tyler reassures the pink ranger, who looks a little upset that Kendall chose to walk away.

“Uncle, Chase, uncle!” Riley cries.

The black ranger smirks and tucks his head into the younger male’s neck, arms wrapping around Riley’s waist.

“No snogging in the cuddle puddle,” Shelby sing-songs back at them, then yelps when a pillow hits her in the face.

“You’ve done it now,” Tyler tells Chase.

The female dives over Koda and tackles Chase, hitting him with the pillow. Riley scrambles away from the two in attempts to avoid getting hit, squeezing in between Tyler and the wall.

Koda sits straight up when Chase yells in surprise, and instantly grabs his stick. “TEAM HURT? WHO HURT TEAM? WHY SCREAMING?”

The red and green rangers both sigh in unison.

“Maybe we should get some duct tape for Chase,” Riley suggests, then goes red when Tyler raises an eyebrow at him. “ _Not in that way!_ ”

“Why don’t I believe you, baby raptor?”

Riley sighs. “I _hate_ it when you guys call me that.”

“We know,” The red ranger replies back, like Chase, Koda, and Shelby aren’t tussling mere feet away from them.

The brunette just huffs and grabs his book, burrowing back into it and ignoring the chaos going on around him.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

Later, just after seven, Riley heads out of the lab, walking through the loading bay, towards the parking lot and where a red Forrester is parked.

He pops open the passenger door and slides in. “Hey Case.”

“Ri,” Casey Rhodes smiles at his younger cousin. “Have a good day?”

“It was...interesting, and good, yeah. My friends are…”

“Interesting?” Casey asks.

“Yeah.”

“Make sure to keep them around, because those are the best kind of friends,” The brunette says as he pulls out of the parking lot. “Of course, first I’m going to have to meet them and approve of them.”

“Oh, come on, don’t go all Matty on me,” Riley begs, and Casey just laughs.

“I’m serious. Gotta make sure these people are good for my baby cousin.”

“I’m _sixteen_.”

“Ten years younger, you’re a baby. You’re also not going to win this argument, so don’t even try.”

“Fine,” Riley says, but he’s also smiling.

“What do you want for dinner tonight? Burgers?”

“Now you’re just being cruel,” Riley says, and laughter fills the Forrester.


End file.
